


One Dance

by Kazura_Ven



Category: Birth By Sleep, Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 16:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14382492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazura_Ven/pseuds/Kazura_Ven
Summary: Aqua's wish comes true. To see him again, to share one dance before midnight strikes.





	One Dance

**Author's Note:**

> yeah this is really short but I felt like writing some quick angst

Aqua came down the steps, one hand carrying her white dress, the other holding onto the railing. Her short hair was curled into loose ringlets that framed her face. Her dress had a sweetheart neckline with lace covering her arms and neck. The ribbon around her waist separated the bodice from the long flowing skirt.

A tall gentleman in a dark brown suit greeted her at the bottom of the steps. The man offered his arm out when Aqua reached him.

Aqua wrapped her arm around his and leaned close. He escorted her into the ballroom filled with bright lights and music. No one else was present, it was just the two of them.

The man turned to face Aqua. She placed a hand on his shoulder as he put his on her hip. They began the simple step dance they had seen Cinderella do. The music provided a slow and steady rhythm as they glided around the room.

She didn’t dare look in his eyes. She knew it would ruin her. Instead, Aqua let him sweep her away from this nightmare, to get lost in this moment. 

They did this for what felt like hours. The man slowly came to a stop when the music faded. Her eyes were closed as his hand caressed her cheek. Aqua could almost feel him wiping away her tears.

Aqua opened her eyes to meet with his. She saw those beautiful blue eyes that showed a deep sadness.

“I promise I’ll set things right.” echoed through the palace. The lights and the music were gone. And so was Terra. 

Aqua’s hand traced the tattered fabric of her sleeves. Her fantasy was gone. The clock had struck midnight and she was back in the realm of darkness.


End file.
